shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
So Much Damn Noise
Kura:Wow this place is beatuiful! (takes out her camera and starts to pictures) Ryu: I'll have to agreed with that but too bad the negiborhood around here isn't as good Baki:Yeah Im pretty sure I lost count how many times we been mugged at 11 Ryu:I lost count at 9 Kura:It was 5 for me Ryu:But this really is a beatuiful place is has a good name too it was sabo- something well you know I remember it was beatuiful Kura:Idioit it was Sabo archhhhh wait what was it again Ryu:Yeah not that easy to remember is it? Baki:Heads up guys we have a big herd of thug sharks coming at us Ryu:Thug shark's really? Baki:It sounded better in my head ok Thug:(grabs Kura's hand) Hey how bout you ditch them loser and have some fun with real man Kura:Real man eh well all I see in miles are boys boys and more boys Thug:(laughs) that was a good one you know but you gotta also know that I wasn't asking (trys to pull Kura to him) Baki:(grabs his hand) we dont want any trouble we had enough of that for today (puts his hand on one of his swords) Thug:Ok ok (let's go of Kura's hand) Thug:(Walks around the three until he got to Ryu) Ryu:Want a cookie or something? Thug:Hehe your real funny like your cute friend over there (snaps his fingers then all of the other 19 thugs came over and surrounded Ryu) Baki:Dont do anything stupid Ryu we can't take on this damn many Thug:Got anymore funny jokes pipesqueak? Ryu:Yeah only one (jaws the thug and sends him flying into the ground) Thug:(covers up bleeding nose) Get them damn it! Baki:Shit Ryu! *knocks out a thug that was behind him with his sheathed sword) _____________________________________________________________________________________________ Ryu:(pants as he looked around at the thugs all the ground unconious and all the ones barely standing up)I dont think we can go on like this Kura:(loudly panting) I don't think we have a choice Ryu:I guess your right (grins) (readies to the fight the surviving thugs) ????:Why are you guys making so much damn noise? Ryu:Eh Thug 2:Shit it's Daisuke the reaper! Daisuke: (Walks over to the thug) Ryu:W-who is (eyes closes shut) ______________________________________________________________________________________________ Ryu:(Wakes uplaying on the floor with a cover around him then gets up) What's that smell? (walks around following the scent than sees room with a light on the goes in it to find Daisuke cooking) Daisuke:Oh so your finally awake huh? your plate in the microwave just so you know Ryu:What happened? Daisuke:you had severe injuries and felt unconious im not a doctor but I think I patched you up well Ryu:Really? so uh where's Kura and Baki Daisuke:There outside traing I guess there both muscle heads Ryu:Haha that sounds like them (leaves out of the room through a door that led to the outside of the house) Looks around boy it's get'a dark here at night (hears something behind him) Daisuke:Oh yeah he forgot his plate (opens the microwave and take the plate out) maybe I'll just bring it to him (walks outside to find that something is written on his wall) Wall:We have your friends come alone to the lower quarter or they're done -to Daisuke Daisuke:Motherfuckers! ______________________________________________________________________________________________ Daisuke:(Walks into a large clearing) Bandaged Thug:So you came we weren't thinking you'd show Daisuke:Yeah yeah evil villan speech so where's that brown-haired boy? Bandaged Thug:(Frowns) Bring him Thug 3:Ok boss you heard him (others thugs bring out the three crew members with bags over there heads Bandaged Thug:(Raised bag off of one of them and reveal him to be Ryu) There you go Ryu:Sup Dai Daisuke:You know noting much just saving your ass Bandaged Thug:Oh yeah I forgot about my villan speech Thug 3:(Hands him a bat) Bandaged Thug:Shall we start then? (Powerfully hits Ryu in the head with the bat then looks at the blood on the bat) Ryu:Bas- Bandaged Thug:(Interrupts him by hitting him again more powerfula and contiues to do so non-stop) Daisuke:Hey brown head! Ryu:What is it white top and make it quick im kinda preoccupied Daisuke:You forgot your food (hold's Ryu's plate up in the air) Ryu:(Grins) Sorry I only eat food my crew members make too bad I dont have a skilled cook though Daisuke: Category:Stories Category:Goku259